


Doppel-banger

by GamerAlexis



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerAlexis/pseuds/GamerAlexis
Summary: Like most thing in Zane's bizarre life, it happened by complete accident.After that, well, no one said Zane wasn't one to take advantage of everything life gave him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since no one else is writing that good Zane/Clone content I guess I'll take one for the team and fill the void.
> 
> I don't write smut that often sooo here's hoping it's okay.

Zane Flynt was on a bounty when it first occurred to him. He had a brand new digi-clone that he was dying to use. It was semi-corporeal, capable of dealing death as easily as Zane himself, and given a basic AI. Enough of a personality to give Zane long-suffering looks, to pick and choose targets on a battlefield, and, sometimes, to physically smack Zane when he wanted to rush into battle.

It was like having a partner on the battlefield only without the risky bit of them dying or trying to tell Zane what to do. He'd taken the clone on a couple of test runs, just to see how smart the AI was and how it felt to swap places with it in the middle of a firefight. Now, on his first official bounty with the clone, Zane was jumping at the bit to show his employer exactly what he could do.

The bounty was practically a walk in the park. Hyperion wanted a couple of competitors eliminated, no trace left behind, with payment upon completion. Zane had already taken down one of them, jumped on the guy while he was taking a piss, but word had gotten out and his cohort ran into hiding. Hardly a problem for Zane, who had stationed himself outside the guy's hideout, waiting for him to appear.

It had been several hours and Zane was bored. Oh, he was still vigilant, still watching and waiting and prepared with his drone to take out the target, but he was bored and alone and the sun was bright overhead. His fingers brushed against the remote for his digi-clone.

Well, he could use the company.

Zane pushed the button and his digi-clone appeared next to him in a flurry of blue sparks.

"Nah, no guns," Zane shook his head as the clone lifted up a rifle. "We're waiting this one out. Just bored out of my fecking mind."

The clone rolled his eyes. Zane wondered if he could add a voice to the digi-clone, one-sided conversations weren't that exciting, but then he thought about having long circular arguments with himself and banished the idea altogether. The clone was more than capable of expressing his opinions without a voice anyway.

"I mean, it's not like I can just _leave_," Zane muttered, checking the scope on his rifle as he looked at the cave entrance. Still no sign of the target. "Contract's pretty clear this guy has to die. Normally I'd go find some way to blow off the steam buuuut... I guess I'll settle for you."

Zane settled back against a rock, idly wondering if he could rub one out before the target reappeared. Chances were the guy was in hiding, would spend the rest of the day hiding away and try to sneak out at night. Zane probably could get off, if he was quick about it. He glanced at the clone sitting next to him.

It wasn't like Zane never put on a show before, but something about this felt different.

He wondered if his digi-clone would lend a hand. He was corporeal enough to share a drink so it stood to reason that he could literally lend Zane a helping hand. Besides that, the clone was a perfect image of himself - handsome as hell. And there wasn't anyone Zane loved more than himself.

Once he let his thoughts wander in that direction, Zane couldn't stop himself. He wondered if that basic AI would be enough for the clone to be a tease, for his blue digital hands to trail over Zane's chest and arms and thighs. Would they be warm hands or cool like the fast travel stations? Would there be enough sentience in his clone to kiss him? Dry and electric like a thunderstorm while those digi-hands pealed away Zane's clothes.

So caught up in his imagination, Zane hardly realized his hand reaching down and palming his cock. It had been a long time but not _that _long. Despite that, and the knowledge that his digi-clone was staring, Zane tightened his grip and gasped, his hips thrusting up a little.

"Keep an eye out for the target, would ya gorgeous?" Zane said a little breathlessly as he started to tug at his clothes.

It was one thing to daydream about fucking your clone and it was another thing to actually do it. Zane would need more information before he could rationalize his fantasies but he wasn't about to pass up a perfect chance to get off while also completing his contract. His clone could keep an eye out, kill the target if he appears, and Zane could get some much needed satisfaction.

The hot air on his bare skin sent goosebumps up and down his tummy and thighs. His cock, already hard and leaking, bounced as he tugged his pants down. Normally Zane would take his time but he didn't have any time to waste. He tore off his glove with his teeth, spitting it off to the side, and licked a thick stripe up his palm. The first touch of skin and skin had Zane quivering with anticipation.

Despite himself, he thought of his digi-clone, sitting mere feet away, obediently watching the cave entrance. Zane imagined his clone next to him, biting at his neck and roughly pumping his cock. A wave of arousal crashed through Zane and he threw his head back, biting back a moan. His pulled out all his tricks - twisting his wrist and smearing the precum over the cockhead.

He was so close and little gasps kept escaping his lips. His hips rocked into his fist and he squeezed tighter and tighter.

The sound of a gunshot echoed over the landscape. Zane's ECHO pinged with a message from Hyperion. His digi-clone was suddenly looming over him, digital blue eyes burning through Zane. A hand joined his and Zane yelped at the sensation. The clone's hand wasn't cold or warm - it was _hot_. Hot and smooth as the clone tightened his grip around Zane's dick, tighter and smoother than Zane's own palm with no friction as his hips helplessly started to grind.

"C-close," he gasped and his free hand grabbed the clone's shoulder for purchase. "Oh _god _don't stop!"

Ruthlessly, the clone jerked him off. He was quick and steady, no sign of fatigue or exhaustion as he hand just kept going and going.

Pleasure started to zing across Zane's spine and he knew he was close. Just a little more. His body tensed up like a taut rubber band and he used his free hands to drag his digi-clone down for a kiss. The first touch of his lips was shocking and hot and Zane wasted no time in licking his way into that electric mouth. His clone wrapped his lips around Zane's tongue and _sucked_.

The tension in Zane's body snapped. Waves and waves of pleasure rolled through his entire body and he arched into his clone like a live-wire. He could feel the warm ropes of cum land across his stomach and his legs twitched as the clone tugged his cock a handful more times - milking him for everything he had. Zane's vision went black for a moment and the aftershocks of pleasure still twitched through his hands and toes.

"Fuuuuck," he groaned.

When Zane opened his eyes, the digi-clone was gone. He was sitting alone on a cliff, pants pushed just past his ass, cum drying on his stomach and jacket and the faintest feeling of electricity running over his entire body.

Well. That was a new development.


	2. Chapter 2

Zane couldn't stop thinking about it. Every single time he activated his dig-clone in battle he got distracted by those familiar blue fingers and that cocky smirk. He wanted to feel those hot, smooth hands around his cock again. Wanted to kiss that electric mouth and see what the clone's face (his face?) looked like when he came. Zane worked on missions for _months_ with his attention divided between killing the target and wanting to flirt with his digi-clone. Thankfully the drone covered Zane whenever his ass got distracted by, well, his cloned ass.

Pangolin was currently paying Zane to kill a traitor who was selling secrets to Anshin. They gave him his own ship for the job and the authority to kill anyone in their way. Zane didn't necessarily need their authority, but it made for so much less paperwork to have permission before he started blasting people. The traitor was a slippery bastard and led Zane on a wild goose chase halfway across the six galaxies.

The deep recesses of space was a lonely place. No matter how many times Zane traveled across the six galaxies he never liked the silence or the loneliness of space travel. Most ships, at least, had a fully stocked bar. And, to Pangolin's credit, there _was_ a fully stocked bar when he first took off several days ago.

But now there was a pile of empty liquor bottles, a long flight through deep space, and nothing for Zane to do.

Well.

Almost nothing.

Zane sprawled out on his bed, an incredible, luxurious triple-king with the finest quality sheets in the known galaxies. His gear was scattered across the side tables and the floor and his clothes were strewn along the path from the door to the bed. According to the onboard system, Zane had at least two more days before he landed on the target planet and he planned on using those days to deal with whatever sexual tension had arisen between him and his digi-clone.

With arousal slowly coursing through his body, Zane trailed his hands down his chest, imagining they were smooth, glowing blue fingers. One hand brushed his nipple and a jolt of pleasure coursed down his back. His fingers tightened around the nub and twisted. Zane let out a groan and bit his lip at the feeling of electric sparks down his spine. Zane licked his fingers and traced around his nipple with damp fingers.

The cool air brushed over his chest and Zane stiffened. He licked his fingers again, tracing around the nub and pretending it was a damp tongue, swirling around and sucking on his chest. Even if the clone had no saliva the suction would be real, the biting would feel the same.

Zane trailed his damp fingers down his chest, nudging his bellybutton before running back and forth over his crotch. Tempting and teasing, Zane wanted to draw this out as long as he could. He remembered what it felt like to have the clone touch him, those hot, merciless fingers tight around his cock, the hot dry kiss they shared, the feeling of the clone's thick jacket beneath Zane's grasping fingers.

He trailed his fingers down the crease of his leg, so close yet so far. His dick was hard and weeping, begging for friction or touch or anything. Zane closed his eyes and imagined his digi-clone trailing his fingers gently over Zane's cock, hot and soft fingers brushing over his cock. Teasing relentlessly and not giving near enough friction.

"Oooh, oh fuck me," Zane groaned.

The clone would smirk, cocky and arrogant, and continue to tease. Zane's fingers tightened around his cock and tugged it. Zane's back arched with pleasure and he couldn't stop the strangled groan from his throat. Saliva would only get him so far and, still squeezing his dick, Zane's spare hand fumbled on the side table for the lube he'd brought in. He knocked over most of his gadgets before his fingers found the tube.

Triumphant, Zane popped off the cap and coated his fingers. He trailed his slick hand across his thighs, eyes closed as the cool lube send goosebumps over his skin. He trailed down past his dick and, with one slick finger, circled around his hole. The sensation was cold and electrifying and Zane almost ground himself down onto his fingers. He held back, knowing the wait would be worth it.

Slowly, achingly slowly, Zane pushed his finger inside.

Would his clone have a body underneath those digital clothes? Would he be just as sensitive as Zane? Would he writhe and silently gasp as Zane edged him closer and closer? Would he be able to fuck Zane into the mattress? Hard and relentless without the need of a physical body?

The idea had Zane slipping in a second finger, imagining it was a hard cock. The angle was awkward and Zane's wrist protested as he twisted his fingers but he was lost in his daydream. He added a third finger, the burn and stretch of it sent Zane gasping for air. He reached in deep, twisting his fingers and spreading them apart, searching through his haze of arousal for the one thing that would send him screaming.

"Come on, come on," he muttered to himself.

Something hot and smooth touched Zane's knee and his eyes snapped open.

His digi-clone was kneeling between Zane's legs with a raised eyebrow and a cocky grin. One hand was resting on Zane's bare knee, fingers gently rubbing circles there. The clone, to Zane's surprise, was wearing nothing. His proportions were the exact same and Zane stared at the clone's blue, glowing dick with hunger.

He always wondered what it would be like to fuck himself.

Fucking, however, was not in the clone's mind. He leaned forward, lips brushing across Zane's thighs with static electricity. His hands took Zane's and put them on his head. Zane instinctively tangled his fingers in those digital strands. He waited for those hot, static lips to touch his cock, to press kisses on the crease of his thigh before engulfing him completely.

But the clone's lips went down past Zane's cock and he licked a long, hot stripe up Zane's crack. It was like a small shock to Zane's system and he jerked with pleasure.

"Oh, god, please!" he moaned and tightened his grip on the clone's hair.

Un-bothered, the clone simply grabbed Zane's ass, spreading him wide open before leaning down and _devouring_ him. His tongue prodded and slipped in and Zane couldn't help but clench around it, wanting more and more. The clone's tongue was hot and slick from the left-over lube. He switched between fucking Zane's hole with his tongue and giving him long, broad licks from hole to dick before diving in again.

Zane barely had time to register the clone's hand moving before there was a hot finger probing inside along his tongue. Unhindered by awkward angles, the clone's finger drove in deep and immediately found Zane's prostate, pressing on it mercilessly.

"Oh _fuck_!" Zane cried out.

He arched forward, trying to urge the clone to give him more. Through the haze of having his prostate abused, he swore he saw the clone grin. He added two more fingers and buried them inside Zane. He threw his head back, hips canting up. If the clone had any real hair, Zane would have torn it out by now.

"More, fuck, more please," he gasped.

The clone slipped in a fourth finger and took Zane's cock into his mouth.

It was better than anything Zane had imagined. The clone went down on him without any hesitation (no gag reflex) and his mouth and throat were hot and tight and _smooth._ Lube from his ass still coated the clone's mouth and Zane almost blacked out from the over stimulation.

For a moment, Zane didn't move. He peeked down at the clone, four fingers buried in Zane's ass and throat bulging from Zane's cock, and almost came on the spot.

Is that what he looked like when he was deepthroating someone? Because it was _hot_.

Fingers gripping the clone's head, Zane snapped his hips forward, deeper into that hot throat, and felt the clone's fingers mimic the action. From slow, shallow thrusts to deep, penetrating thrusts, it was like Zane was literally fucking himself.

Deep in his clone's throat, Zane pounded over and over into that dry heat. Each movement mirrored by the clone's fingers inside him. He was so close, edging closer and closer to the end.

"Oh, fuck, you're so good," Zane babbled, desperate for his release. "So hot and tight and your hands! Go harder, harder!"

The clone, taking Zane's words to heart, took Zane's cock deep in his throat. His hand moved impossibly fast, deep and hard into Zane, nailing his prostate almost every time. Then the clone swallowed, over and over and over, sucking in Zane's cock like a vacuum. There was no release, no break for air, just Zane screaming as his orgasm literally crashed over him.

Twitching on the bed, his oversensitive cock still trapped in the clone's throat, Zane started to pull away. His cock popped out of the clone's mouth, smearing cum over those blue lips. Zane, with no finesse whatsoever, grabbed the back of the clone's neck and yanked him up the bed to kiss those cum-stained lips. He licked inside, tasting himself amidst the static charge of the clone's mouth.

It was slick enough to almost feel like a real kiss.

The clone settled in over Zane's lap and he felt the hot, electrifying jolt of the clone's dick press up against his stomach. It was hot, hard, and smooth and Zane's mouth watered thinking about it. He tipped his head to the side, deepening the kiss even further, and reached down between their bodies.

His fingers brushed the tip of the clone's cock and then the entire cock vanished. Zane's lap was cold, his mouth half open with his own cum smeared across his lips, and no sign of his digi-clone anywhere.

He glanced over to the floor where the clone module lay innocently on the floor, as if his clone hadn't appeared naked in his bed and finger fucked him within an inch of his life before disappearing before Zane could return the favor.

"Someday," Zane said, falling back onto his bed, body still thrumming from his orgasm. "Maybe someday."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quickly becoming a PWP marathon of "how many ways can Zane and his clone hook up?"

This time, this time Zane was ready. He still had no idea if his digi-clone could experience a sexual orgasm but fuck it if he wasn't going to find out.

He had it all ready. He was on vacation in Promethea, hiding on the opposite side of the planet from the capital, tucked in a lavish hotel. He should be thinking about his next job or what to do about the continuous bounty on his head, but instead he sprawled on his bed, tossing the clone digistructer in his hand.

Well, nothing ventured then nothing gained.

Zane pressed the button and his digi-clone appeared on his lap. He smirked down at Zane and stretched his arms over his head, arching his back and rolling his hips against Zane's.

"Miss me?" Zane winked.

The clone only answered by bending over and kissing Zane. Zane responded eagerly, opening his mouth to that dry electric kiss. It had been a long ass time since he last hooked up with his clone and Zane was already putty on the bed. He really should have been getting laid before this, just to help work on his stamina.

All thoughts of other bed-partners left Zane's mind, however, as his clone started a slow and steady grind against Zane's hips. His dick was straining through his pants and Zane threw his head back, breaking off the kiss with a loud moan.

He swore he heard the clone chuckle and hot, dry kisses were trailed down his throat. Zane's hands scrabbled for purchase on the clone's hips, tugging him closer and closer, practically begging for more friction on his aching cock.

The clone bit down on Zane's neck.

It was almost like getting hit with a stun gun. It reminded Zane of when an electric Maliwan SMG backfired in his hand, sending bolts of electricity up his arms and freezing his muscles in place. Only this time the shock was localized to his throat, right underneath his jaw, and the electric current went straight to his dick. Zane's spine went ramrod straight and he thrust his hips up with abandon.

"Do it again," Zane demanded.

The clone licked over the bite mark, a static-charged, raspy tongue that sent shivers down Zane's back and pooled in his gut. The clone was still grinding on him, slow and steady and not nearly hard enough to relieve the tension coiling in Zane's body. He could feel the clone's mouth drag across his neck, leaving soft, open mouth kisses along his throat. When the clone came to the other side, right underneath Zane's jaw, Zane braced himself.

The clone mouthed at the spot gently at first, licking and teasing and Zane lifted his hips, only to have them pushed back on the bed, held firmly by the clone's strong hands. Zane started to relax, turning his head to the side and giving himself up to the mercy of his digi-clone. Then the clone latched onto Zane's neck, all lips and teeth, and _sucked_. The sudden feeling had Zane's muscles taut and he let out the sluttiest moan he could muster.

"F-fuck!"

The clone kept sucking and bits of electricity went up and down Zane's spine. His dick was going to break through his pants he was so hard.

"Oh, gods, please!"

Quick fingers unbuttoned Zane's pants and the first hit of cold air on his cock almost had Zane coming right there. He returned the favor, pulling down the pants on the clone and wrapping his hand around that electric blue dick. The clone pulled off of Zane's neck. He looked down at Zane with half-hooded eyes, blue lips swollen. Zane tightened his grip and watched as the clone's eyes fluttered shut, his mouth opening softly and hips rolling into Zane's hand.

Anatomically, the clone had the exact same dick as Zane, but he'd never jerked himself off from this angle before. Still, Zane knew what he liked and it seemed his digi-clone had the same kinks as he did. Zane tightened his fingers around the clone's cock and pulled slowly, rubbing his thumb over the head where, to his surprise, fluid was gathering.

Apparently there was some liquid in his clone after all.

Zane lifted his hand to his lips, tongue darting out to taste whatever pre-cum his clone was secreting. It was thick and mineral tasting and left a strange tingle in his mouth. Still not the worst thing Zane had ever tasted.

The clone jerked against Zane and rubbed right against his neglected cock. The brush of electricity on Zane's dick had him twitching and he, with some difficulty, grabbed both his and his clone's dicks in his hand, jerking them both slowly.

Catching on, the clone's smooth, dry hands joined his.

"Just like that," Zane mumbled.

His hips started to move, thrusting in and out of the heat of both hands. The warm, wet, electric heat that sent jolts of arousal zinging up his spine.

"Faster."

The clone picked up the pace. Without muscles to tire out, his hips pumped in and out like a piston, his hands moving effortlessly around their cocks. The clone fell forward, covering Zane in blue, electric light. He had no voice, but Zane could feel the panting breath on his lips.

"C'mon, baby," Zane whispered into the clone's mouth, their lips catching. "Come for me."

The clone's back went stiff, his hips thrusting against Zane's a handful more times. Zane tightened his hands and felt hot, thick fluid splash over his knuckles and on his dick. The clone tightened his fingers around Zane's cock and moved his mouth to suck on the rapidly growing hickey on Zane's throat. The dual pleasure crashed over Zane and he jerked up against his clone and came all over their hands.

Boneless and sated, Zane dragged his fingers, slick with cum, up to his lips intent to suck them clean, but the clone beat him to it. With half-open eyes, Zane watched as his digi-clone slowly dragged his tongue up Zane's fingers, catching the cum into his mouth and swallowing.

Zane leaned forward and kissed him. His cummy fingers caught somewhere in the middle. The clone didn't have saliva but this was even better. Thick and warm between their lips and tongues. The clone's fingers dragged across Zane's stomach and he pressed his fingers against Zane's lips. He opened his mouth wide and felt the warm, cum-wet, fingers pressed into his mouth and against his tongue.

Then the clone was kissing him again, kissing against Zane's open mouth and licking every strand of cum from his mouth. Zane's body was electric, each lick another jolt in his system.

There was a final press against the hickey on Zane's neck, a high-pitched whine escaping his throat, and the digistruct timer expired, his clone shattering in blue pixels. Zane licked his cumstained lips and grinned. He already had plans for next time.


	4. Chapter 4

"No, the clone's great, I just had a question about some... uh, other aspects about it. No, the AI's functioning fine, better than fine really, couldn't ask for a better bullet sponge on the battlefield. I was wondering if there were... other types of clones you sold, other than the, eh, combat ones."

"Oh, yes! We have a variety of clones to meet the needs of all our customers. While the combat clone is our most popular, we've found quite a broad market for cloning technology."

"Such as...?"

"Long distant relationships, for one. Once a clone is digitized into the scanner, anyone can activate the clone. Of course, it's much more realistic the closer the original is, but we've had plenty of couples in cross-galactic relationships say that their experience with a clone of their partner is just as natural and comfortable as if they were physically together."

"Oh, so it's like phone sex only with a clone."

"Um, in a manner of speaking, yes. Our clones are also useful in avoiding confrontation, answering awkward phone calls, or simply an extra pair of hands to help with housework. Did you have any other questions?"

"Yeah, about the AI installed in the clone. Can that change or evolve?"

"It has been known to happen, more predominately with clones from high energy individuals and clones who interact with others frequently. The long distant clones are notorious for gaining some amount of sentience as they take on the personality of their origin individual in order to please their partner. Has your clone shown any signs of AI sentience?"

"Oh, no, no, no more than usual, that is. He's a right bastard sometimes, keeps me in line."

"Alright, well, let us know if you need any more assistance in operating your combat digi-clone."

Zane hung up the phone and threw it to the side. Sitting next to him in the cockpit of the space ship was his clone, feet propped up and holding a beer. Zane was getting into the habit of having his clone around, just someone to talk with when he got bored. Sometimes they fooled around, sometimes Zane just rambled.

Over the past few months of summoning his clone for a quickie (or three) he noticed the clone getting more sentient. That glimmer of a personality blossomed and the clone didn't hesitate to give Zane exasperated looks matched with equally saucy winks. Zane never met anyone who was equally disapproving and flirty as his clone. Zane thought _he_ was a horny bastard but he had nothing on his clone.

"Well, good news, you're not broken," Zane said idly as he switched the ship to autopilot.

The clone snorted. That was the other strange thing about his clone - the noises. He didn't have a voice, still couldn't talk, but the clone started making these idle noises. He would gasp into Zane's mouth while riding him, he would laugh while choking on Zane's cock, and groan whenever Zane talked dirty.

"And even if you were broken," Zane took the beer from his clone's hand and took a long drink. "If they said this is broken I wouldn't care. I'm keeping you."

The clone put a hand over his heart and tipped his head to the side sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up," Zane rolled his eyes.

A hot finger trailed down Zane's cheek and the clone gripped Zane's chin, turning his head until they were face to face. The clone's eyes were bright and sparkled and he smiled softly. He gently pulled Zane in closer for a soft, gentle kiss. It was warm, almost hot, and Zane would never get tired of feeling his clone's soft, static lips on his own. He sighed into the kiss, shifting closer and letting his fingers trail up the clone's chest.

It didn't stay soft, their kisses never did, and soon enough, Zane was climbing out of his seat and straddling his clone. He turned his head to the side, deepening the kiss and rolling his hips. The clone's breath stuttered and he arched up into Zane.

Over time, Zane and his clone had gotten quite adequate at stripping down as fast as possible. It helped having four hands and a familiarity with both sets of clothes. Without breaking apart, Zane and his clone managed to slip out of their clothes. Zane's clothing fell onto the floor in a pile and the clone's just disappeared into the air.

Pressed up skin to skin with his clone was still a strange sensation. The static charge lifted up the hairs on Zane's body and sent shivers down his back. He sat up straighter at the feeling and rubbed his cock against that static charge on his clone's body. The clone shifted in his seat until Zane's cockhead was brushing against the clone's hole and a sharp bite of electricity jolted through Zane at the sensation.

"Are you ready?" Zane asked.

The clone rolled his eyes. He reached down between them, hot fingers around Zane's dick, and _pulled_ him inside. Zane yelped at the sensation of his dick engulfed in hot, soft heat. It was a stupid question, Zane realized. The clone didn't have any of those limits of a physical body and could will himself open, waiting for Zane to fill him up. It was a little dry and Zane, worried about chaffing, scrambled for his pants, pulling out a packet of lube and squeezing it generously over his dick.

Hot, blue hands gripped Zane's hips tightly and pulled him closer. Zane got the message loud and clear: fuck me _now_. Zane pulled his hips back and snapped them forward, almost shaking the seat. The clone closed his eyes and opened his mouth in a soft groan. Zane licked his lips and traced around the clone's mouth with his fingers. Soft, smooth, and dry, Zane moved his fingers into the clone's mouth, forcing it even more open and pushing his fingers against the clone's tongue.

Zane bent down and licked into that open mouth, letting his saliva drip into the clone's mouth, slicking up his tongue and lips. The clone closed his mouth, sucking in Zane's fingers with vengeance and Zane's pounded even harder into the clone.

Struck with a sudden idea, Zane's free hand grabbed the clone digistructer. He had no idea how much it would hurt but he didn't care. He wanted to know what it felt like to be in the clone's position, to be fucked in this seat with those hot, static fingers plunging into his mouth. The clone's eyes fluttered open and he saw what Zane was holding. Those blue eyes sparkled and he nodded.

Zane pushed the button.

The static charge of the swap tingled over his entire body. Once the initial switch wore off, a new flood of sensations tore through Zane's body. Hot fingers shoved in his mouth, massaging his tongue and stroking the roof of his mouth. The leather of the seat stuck to his sweaty skin and the angle was starting to play hell on his back. Then the sharp pleasure-pain of the clone balls deep in him.

"Oh, _fuuuuck_," Zane groaned around the fingers in his mouth.

The clone chuckled, low and throaty, and started a punishing pace, pushing against Zane so hard his back was burning from rubbing on the leather seat. Zane opened his mouth, so aroused he couldn't be bothered to keep up sucking on the fingers. Saliva dripped down his chin and coated the clone's hand.

"Kiss me," he whispered.

He did. The clone kissed Zane like his life depended on it and his spit slick hand wrapped around Zane's dick. Zane jolted and all his muscles tensed up, including the hand around his clone digistructer.

Zane didn't realize it for a moment, still wrapped up in kissing his clone, but slowly the change in feelings crept over him. His dick buried deep inside his clone, his hand wrapped around the clone's electric cock, no more awkward angle or chaffing leather.

It was disorienting to feel so empty when, not two seconds ago, his clone was pounding into him. But there was also this strange dizzying feeling that came with switching places with his clone. It was a little electric, the same feeling Zane got when he was stuck in a lightning storm, only sharper and a little more painful, which only sent arousal through his entire body.

The clone tightened around Zane, pulling him even tighter and closer. The clone swallowed the groan from Zane and his fingers found Zane's nipples, pinching and tugging until Zane was thrusting into him with abandon, all finesse forgotten as he was chasing his climax.

He was close, almost there, his body tensing up as he thrust in deep and fast. The clone took Zane's hand in his and pushed the button.

Zane was filled up again, the clone pounding into him and his hot, smooth hand wrapped tight around Zane's dick. Zane's head flung backwards and the clone buried his teeth in Zane's throat. His orgasm ripped through him and Zane almost screamed as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him. He felt his clone shudder over him and grind deeper into Zane.

Right before the clone came, right when his face was pinched off, biting his lower lip, Zane pushed the swap button again.

Hovering over his clone, Zane pulled out, wincing at the over-sensitivity on his dick. He could hear the clone whine and he arched his back, hips grinding into the air. Zane licked his lips, body still shivering from the excess electricity exuding from the clone. The clone looked _delectable, _his lips bruised purple and swollen, sparkling blue eyes looking up at Zane hungrily.

"Damn, you're gorgeous," Zane whispered.

The clone grabbed the back of Zane's head and pushed him down. Zane went down willingly, opening his throat for that lightning cock. It didn't take much, they had been on edge for too long, and Zane swallowed a handful of times around the clone's dick, choking it down and tears springing to his eyes at the static charge filling his mouth.

When the clone came, it was sudden. Zane's mouth was full of that thick, mineral fluid, and he pulled off the clone's cock, his cum dripping down Zane's chin. The clone ran a finger down Zane's cheek and Zane recognized that grin anywhere, the same grin he gave himself every time he saw his reflection.

"Gorgeous," the clone whispered.

Zane's mouth dropped open, cum still dripping from his lips. The voice was almost the exact same as his, perhaps a little more digitized and slightly deeper, but undeniably the same accent and tenor. The clone's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed purple.

"What the fuck was that?" Zane demanded.

And the clone vanished. Zane was hovering over an empty co-pilot seat, sticky and sweaty and the echo of his clone's voice in his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I write a new chapter I take like five minutes just to reaffirm my love for Zane and everything he is.
> 
> I love him so much that I haven't even played as any other characters because I just want to hear his voice all the time. It's kind of a problem.
> 
> Note: This contains a choking scene at the end that's like, quasi-consensual? If that makes sense? Zane's into it so it stands to reason that his clone is too. And his clone doesn't have to breathe either sooo there's that.

"Oh, no you don't, ya bastard!" Zane shouted and grabbed the clone digistructer. He slammed on the button but nothing happened. "You motherfucker! Get back here!"

Zane hit the button but again, nothing. The digistructer was still in cooldown and no matter how much Zane hit the button, nothing was going to happen until the cooldown ended. Angrily, he flung it onto the floor and collapsed into the co-pilot seat. Only to jump out of it at the feeling of cool, sticky jizz and drying sweat. Good thing this ship wasn't his. Zane flipped off the autopilot, set the ship on standby, and stalked out of the cockpit, almost tripping over his clothes along the way while scooping up the digistructer.

"Typical," Zane muttered to himself as he stormed through the space ship, completely naked. "He's always disappearing right afterwards, why would this be different?"

The ship's climate was set a little cooler than Zane preferred and goosebumps burst over his skin. The hard metal floor was smooth on his bare feet and seemed to suck the warmth from his body. Grumbling to himself, Zane walked through the ship until he came to his personal quarters. He still had the clone digistructer in his hand and he almost wanted to chuck it at the wall.

Who would have thought that the one who would get underneath of Zane's skin was Zane himself?

The problem wasn't that the clone was talking, that was fine actually. More than fine. The problem was the clone keeping it a secret from Zane. How long had the clone had a voice and done nothing about it? Not just during sex but on the battlefield as well. It would have been bloody helpful for the clone to shout at Zane in the middle of a firefight. And why was the clone so damn shy about it too?

Zane dropped the digistructer onto the counter in the bathroom and turned on a boiling hot shower.

Somehow, somewhere along the line, Zane actually started to _care _about his clone. And not in the way Zane cared about the rest of his equipment. The clone wasn't like his shield or combat drone, he was something else - something special. He could almost pinpoint the moment his relationship started to change with his clone. Right when he started to develop his own personality.

It's hard not to like something when it's got a personality attached to it, after all.

Zane took a hot and quick shower, scrubbing his skin pink and staring at the bubbles swirling down the drain.

He kind of wished his clone was around to help him out.

Turning off the shower, Zane walked out to stare at himself in the mirror. He'd grown so used to seeing his features reflected back by his clone it was almost strange to see a mirror image of himself. Zane ran his fingers through his hair, making it stand up on end. He would need to trim it soon. He brought his hand over the clone digistructer and paused for a moment.

Zane had never recalled his clone this quickly outside of battle situations. He wondered if he pressed the button if the clone was just refuse to appear. It's never happened before but this wasn't exactly a typical situation.

Well, Zane decided, he fucked himself into this situation he could fuck himself out of it.

He pushed the button and a wave of blue pixels washed over the bathroom. Standing over Zane's shoulder was his clone, clothed and electric blue, staring at Zane through the mirror with a deep, penetrating gaze. Zane froze on the spot and the clone dragged a hand up Zane's bare hip, leaving a line of static that spread out from his hip to across his stomach.

"Care to explain yourself?" Zane asked.

The clone pressed himself against Zane's back, a hot electric line up his spine. His hand tightened around Zane's hip, fingers sprawling out and barely reaching his belly button. The clone smirked at Zane through the mirror with a saucy wink.

"No, no," Zane shook his head and took the clone's hand in his, unconsciously lacing their fingers together. "Talk."

The clone groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Well?" Zane pushed. "I heard you. You talked to me. You have a personality so let me hear it."

Instead of saying anything, the clone pressed an open kiss to Zane's neck, not breaking eye contact. His tongue poked out, touching Zane's throat with an electric spark, and Zane shivered from the sensation.

"Stop distracting me," Zane tried to protested but he tipped his head back, letting the clone trail more kisses up his neck and down to his collarbone and over his shoulder. "I know you can talk but you got so embarrassed you disappeared."

The clone took their joined hands and wrapped them around Zane's rapidly hardening cock. Zane gasped and stared at the mirror, watching as their hands slowly pumped his cock. The clone looked up and caught Zane's eyes in the mirror. A blue laser beam piercing straight into Zane like a lightning bolt that went straight to his dick.

"Seriously," Zane groaned even as his hips rolled up into their joined hands.

The clone brushed his lips against Zane's ear, sending little static sparks over the tip.

"Seriously," the clone whispered.

Zane immediately pulled away. Against what his body wanted, Zane moved to the side, away from that delicious friction of their joined hands. He pulled far enough away that the only point of contact was their laced fingers.

"You just talked!" Zane accused. "What the hell?"

The clone shrugged and tightened his grip on Zane's hand, trying to pull him a little closer.

"Why don't you talk to me?" Zane asked, a little annoyed at how sad his voice sounded.

The clone stepped closer to Zane, their hands resting between them as the clone rested their foreheads together. The clone let out a strange strangled sound, halfway between a groan and a sigh.

"Just say something," Zane whispered. "Anything."

"Anything," the clone whispered back.

Zane looked at the clone in his bright blue eyes and something hot rolled through his chest. His free hand grabbed the back of the clone's head and pulled him in for a deep kiss. The clone kissed him back, deep and devouring. They spun around together until Zane was pressed up against the bathroom counter and he instinctively hoisted himself on it, legs spread and pulling the clone in to nestle between his legs.

"Do you just repeat what I say?" Zane asked against the clone's mouth. "Is that it?"

The clone only shrugged and trailed a set of kisses across Zane's jawline.

"Okay, try this," Zane pulled the clone up until they were face to face. He gave his clone a cocky smirk, "Hey, gorgeous."

The clone wrapped his fingers around Zane's dick and _squeezed_. "Hey, gorgeous."

Zane threw his head back at the feeling of pressure on his cock and he wrapped his legs around the clone's waist, pulling him even closer.

"Say it again," Zane demanded, hips rising to the pressure.

The clone ducked his head until his lips were brushing against Zane's ear. His hand pumped Zane's dick, harder and faster, pulling Zane closer and closer to the edge. Zane's head banged against the mirror with every twist of the clone's hand. He could feel his orgasm start to crest and he pulled his clone in closer and closer.

"Gorgeous," the clone breathed out.

The little electric shock over Zane's ear and hearing his clone's voice pushed Zane over the edge. His orgasm shook through his body, tensing up his spine and legs and curling his toes. Through it all, the clone's hand relentlessly pulled Zane's dick, dragging his fingers through Zane's cum and smearing it over Zane's stomach.

Zane went limp on the bathroom counter, head pressed against the mirror and cum drying on his belly.

"Fuck," Zane breathed out.

"Again?" the clone asked.

"Fuck you," Zane shot back. "I thought you just repeat what I say? Or can you say full sentences?"

The clone licked his fingers clean and hummed to himself. "Difficult," the clone said eventually. He took Zane's hand and wrapped it around his throat.

Zane unconsciously tightened his hand around the clone's throat and his eyes fluttered shut. Zane lit up and sat up a little straighter on the bathroom counter. He tightened his hand around the clone's neck. The clone didn't need to breathe, technically, but that didn't stop the clone from straightening up, his hands wrapping around Zane's wrist. Zane grinned and brought his other hand up and tightened his grip around the clone's throat.

Apparently, the clone had the _exact _same kinks as Zane and the idea had him grinning with excitement.

The clone jerked against Zane, mouth hanging open in a silent gasp and thrust his hips up against Zane. Zane leaned in, pulling the clone closer by the throat and kissed him, open mouthed and rough. The clone gasped, choking into Zane's mouth and his hips thrust erratically against the junction of Zane's hips and thighs, barely brushing against Zane's oversensitive cock.

"Tell me what you want," Zane growled into the clone's mouth.

Even with Zane's hands tightening around his throat, the clone still made a strangled groan. His blue fingers wrapped around Zane's wrists, hot and firm like handcuffs. Zane couldn't tell if the clone wanted to pull him closer or push him away.

"Say it!"

If Zane was choking any normal human they would have passed out by now, his hands were stark white against the clone's blue skin, but the clone only let out soft gasps, mouth gaping open and weakly thrusting against Zane.

Zane released his clone's throat. He trailed his hands down the clone's chest while the clone took deep, gasping breaths that he didn't need. The clone's hands were still wrapped around Zane's wrists, fingers pressed firm over Zane's pulse point. Their foreheads pressed together and Zane almost went cross-eyed trying to keep their eyes in contact.

"What do you want?" Zane whispered.

The clone swallowed thickly. He released Zane's wrist with one hand, trailing those electric blue fingers up Zane's cheek, cupping it with surprising gentleness.

"Only you," the clone whispered back.

When the clone pulled up Zane for a warm, tender kiss, he went without hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly? This fic is taking such a turn I have no IDEA where we're going. I have plans for the other BL3 Vault Hunters interacting with Zane and his clone, but who knows if we'll ever get there.
> 
> Thanks for all your comments! I'm glad you are just as thirsty as me for this ship.


	6. Chapter 6

He wasn't supposed to be here. He was created to support and fight for the one he was copied from. His directive was simple: come when called and fight when necessary. He was not supposed to be here and he certainly was not supposed to _feel_ things.

It was difficult to even describe the feelings. He was not created to experience feelings, to know the giddiness of joy or the heartache of sadness. Of course, a semblance of emotions were part of him, remnants from the cloning process that were supposed to be burnt away to make room for the combat initiative installed in his AI core. It was expected that he could, at minimum, smile and frown.

It was all he knew. It was everything. Waiting for the call, for the summons, then let everything out. Each rush into reality was met with gunfire and explosions and he knew exactly how to handle it. Fire until everything was gone or until the timer expired.

It was enjoyable. Perhaps because he didn't know better.

Then the fateful day of the Hyperion Hit happened. Summoned with no battle, no 100 to 1 odds, no blaze of glory. Just his originator on a desert plateau and a cave entrance to watch. He was good at his job and he watched the cave, killing the target within, but he also watched the man he came from. Watched his mouth open in pleasure and his eyes roll shut. Watched the muscles tense and shiver with anticipation.

And for the first time since he was created, he acted without thinking and directly against the combat initiative he was created with.

Of course he thought on it. His originator sometimes went days without calling upon his services, leaving him plenty of time to think. That minimal AI of his started thinking in overdrive. The strands of personality within him started to take root, started to grow. Each time he was summoned, the personality only grew more. He found himself rolling his eyes, letting out silent, but still derisive snorts. He would grin at the antics of his originator and wonder if they would ever repeat the incident on the plateau again.

When they met again for the second time, he was ready. He wasn't meant to have form beneath the clothing, it was hardly standard for a combat clone such as himself, but he had watched and he took notes. It had been worth it to watch those eyes widen with surprise before growing black with hunger.

Yet he was not satisfied. He left their second encounter in haste, nervous and anxious when those cool, fleshy fingers touched him. He wasn't yet ready for the next step. He still had so much to change within his code.

Things he was not supposed to do, he did. Changes that should have been impossible, happened. Fueled by something, he didn't know what, he was able to internally download the code for the much coveted lover clones and create, for himself, a working lubricant that would make the next time worthwhile.

And it was _worth it_.

Like the opening of a dam, he and his originator were suddenly inseparable. Strange feelings started to become less strange and, though he had no words for them yet, he was getting used to it. He felt something hot inside him, like a fire raging in his chest, whenever they fucked. He felt a strange, bubbling sensation whenever they flirted on the battlefield, something that tingled on the edges of his appearance. Then there was the body-freezing moments when his originator was in trouble, collapsed on the ground, covered in blood.

The man he was cloned from was exuberant. He was loud, vibrant, full of life. He could roll with the punches, laugh at everything, and took every opportunity to enjoy himself. He would flash a cocksure grin at himself, sing at the bandits he killed, and play games with hitmen sent to kill him.

He was inspiring.

As a combat clone, he was supposed to support and assist when called upon. As a lover clone, he was supposed to support and assist when called upon. No clone was ever supposed to experience full sentience. They would never speak. They would never be individual. They were created to serve.

These were facts that he had forgotten. For so many months it had been the two of them, original and clone, drinking and fucking and listening to stories. It wasn't until his originator called the help desk that he remembered he was breaking every known law the clone manufacturers lived by. Some sentience was expected but not full, individual life.

But his originator didn't care and something warm blossomed inside him at the thought. Something so warm that it burned through his digi-body and sent fire to his carefully coded combat AI. Those feelings that had been slipping through the cracks came full force through him. Passion, desire, fear, longing, anger, sadness, betrayal, happiness, misery, all of it rushed through him.

He felt _alive_.

And he _spoke_.

There was hardly time to comprehend the implications of such an action and, by the time he was summoned again, he was no closer to understanding what that warmth was that broke through the inhibitors set in his AI core. It was unlike anything he had ever felt. For now he could put a name to those emotions he had started to experience in the past several months. Fear whenever his originator was in danger. Happiness whenever he did something particularly impressive. Passion and desire in equal measures when he was summoned in the bedroom. Longing when he was kept in the digistructer for too long.

None of it explained the warm glow that suffused his entire digi-body. The feeling of sunlight in his pixels at seeing his originator, and being allowed to touch him, to hold him, to kiss.

"What do you want?" he had asked.

A hundred million thousand thoughts raced through his head. He wanted to fuck this man forever. He wanted to be beside him, to share in his victories and failures in equal measures. He wanted to be his friend, his companion, the gun that watched his back. He wanted to be the only one. He wanted to talk, to share full conversations. He wanted his sentience to grow even more, to be his own person instead of just a clone.

There were so many answers to that question and he didn't know where to go.

The growing personality within him blossomed and that warm glow inside him exploded into a supernova and, like being struck with a spaceship, he knew.

Love.

This was love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some light bondage in this chapter. And feelings too. Because why not have both?
> 
> When did this become 10k words?! I'm floored that this is an actual thing when it was meant to be a one-off fic. Thanks for all your lovely comments and kudos!

Zane never asked his clone about the tender kiss, about the gentleness in his gaze as he looked down at Zane. If he asked then he would have to analyze those feelings within himself and Zane wasn't ready to do that.

Sure, he could admit he _liked _his clone. That felt no different than saying he liked himself, or that he liked drinking, or his guns. Liking his clone was superficial and simple. Admitting that those feelings ran deeper than easy affection was not easy. For one, Zane never fell in love - despite his past marriages (those were for convenience and because he got drunk that one time). For second, how did one explain literally falling in love with oneself?

Oh sure, Zane loved himself, but that wasn't the same as falling in love with himself. Falling in love meant wanting only one person. It meant wanting more than just a fuck every once in a while. It meant companionship and tenderness. It meant Zane didn't want to look at anyone else - he only wanted his clone.

So no. Zane didn't want to talk about it with his clone, who was rapidly becoming his own person instead of Zane's copy. The clone would say something sweet and sensitive and Zane wasn't ready to handle that. He had kept the clone away, except in desperate battles, and avoided talking to him whenever possible. It was probably the worst thing Zane could do but that didn't stop him from taking the easy way out on this one.

Which, as expected, bit him in the ass.

Zane was pinned up against a wall of a cell, and not in the fun way. He'd let his guard down (thinking about his clone of course) and got jumped by a hit man. Zane didn't have the chance to do anything before he was knocked out and woke up chained to the wall in a dark, damp prison cell. All his gear was stacked up neatly in one corner and his weapons were missing.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd been jumped. Zane's head was always in the game, ready and prepared for anything. Anything except for falling in love, apparently.

Zane shook his head. He was _not_ falling in love with his clone. Those feelings were growing, certainly, but they weren't there yet. He couldn't afford that. He couldn't fall in love with a person who was artificial, who wasn't always around. It was asking for trouble.

Regardless, Zane was trapped. The hit man had left Zane alone, but not before giving him a swollen cheek and a nasty cut on his thigh. Zane wasn't sure who was paying this particular bounty, but he didn't really care. He was going to escape. He just didn't know how yet.

The floor was rough with rocks scattered in the corners and underneath his feet. There were no windows in the cell and the door was concrete without even a window to peek out. A very poor prison door, in Zane's professional opinion. A good prison door should have a peeky hole for the guard to watch the prisoner without risking a prison break. Amateur work, honestly.

Zane kicked a few of the rocks over to his gear, hoping he would trigger the drone or his clone. The rocks scattered over his equipment but nothing happened. Undeterred, Zane kicked again, a little more carefully. His stack of gear toppled over and Zane picked out his clone digistructer in the pile. The button was angled to the ground. Zane carefully slid a rock closer to him, took aim, and kicked.

The rock bounced against the clone digistructer button and blue pixels washed over the prison cell.

Try as he might, Zane couldn't stop his breath catching in his chest as his clone appeared in front of him. Despite being his clone, he managed to look slightly different that Zane. A different jawline, stronger nose, and thicker lips, but still Zane. He was handsome and his eyes were fierce as they locked on Zane.

"Hey," Zane said with a cocksure smile and wink. "Care to help out?"

"Why?" the clone said shortly. He crossed his arms and stared Zane down.

"Uh, because we're trapped?" Zane said. "There's a guy who is about to sell me to some megacorporation and we know they're not going to let me live."

"So?"

"So bust me out! Without me there's no you."

The clone picked up the digistructer. He tossed it up in the air and looked over at Zane. "Wrong."

"You're just gonna leave me then?" Zane asked. "What gives? I thought we were doing fine!"

The clone was in front of Zane in an instant. His electric blue eyes were like lightening as they bore into Zane's. Zane was never scared of his clone but seeing him like this, angry like a thunderstorm, sent a brief tremble of fear down his back.

"Not fine," the clone shook his head. He moved his fingers up Zane's chest slowly. "Ignored." His hands trailed up to Zane's neck, gently cupping around the back of his head. "Missed you."

Zane swallowed thickly. He missed his clone too, more than he wanted to admit. He missed their haltering conversations, missed the way his clone would roll his eyes, the way he kissed him. He missed the companionship and the sarcastic remarks. Even in the few moments here with his clone, Zane felt himself relax. He was happier, lighter, more at ease with his clone beside him.

"Missed you too," Zane said softly, turning his head to his clone's palm. He pressed a soft kiss to the clone's hand. "Will you help me now?"

The clone hummed. He touched the chains around Zane's wrists with a raised eyebrow. "Maybe."

"Oh," Zane recognized the look in his clone's eyes and a realization dawned on him. Here he was, tied up against a wall, completely at the mercy of his clone. No windows, no witnesses, just the two of them. "_Oh_."

"_Yes_," the clone bent down and kissed down Zane's neck.

Zane immediately pulled his hands against the chains. He wanted to pull his clone in closer but he couldn't move. The clone's lips trailed up to Zane's ear, his breath like a static charge, while his hands reached down, cupping Zane through his pants. His hips rolled forward and the clone pulled back, fingers trailing up Zane's stomach before the clone took full step back. Zane tried to chase it, to move forward and bury himself closer to his clone, but he couldn't _move_.

The clone laughed and Zane wanted nothing more than to pull him close. He tugged on the restraint on his wrists but to no avail. Zane knew these handcuffs were tight, had tested them when he was first taken, but that didn't stop his entire being from pulling on them, fuel by desperation.

"Ask," the clone said with a wicked grin. "Beg."

"Just fucking kiss me!" Zane demanded.

The clone darted forward and pressed a light kiss on Zane's cheek, so brief Zane didn't have time to process it before the clone was back out of his reach again. Horny and angry, Zane kicked his feet against the ground, rattled the chains binding his hands, and growled at his clone. His stupidly handsome, teasing as fuck, clone.

"Please," Zane said stiffly.

"More," the clone reached out a hand, trailing it coaxingly down Zane's chest. He paused tantalizingly over Zane's belt and looked at Zane with a smoldering gaze.

"Fucking..." Zane barely hanging onto his composure. "Just touch me."

Digital blue fingers barely tucked underneath Zane's pants and the clone leaned in closer, practically hovering over Zane.

"I am," the clone whispered.

Zane smacked his head backwards against the wall. His hips rolled up, desperate for the touch of his clone. He was so hard he felt tears spring up in his eyes. It felt like all his nerves were on fire and the only thing that he needed was his clone's touch, his fingers and lips. He needed it so bad. He needed his clone's touch, his kiss, the strange static cling that came along with him.

He knew how easily the clone could leave him, just vanish in flash of pixels and leave Zane to the mercy of his captor. Zane's imagination ran into overdrive. He could only imagine what he would think if he saw Zane, hard and flushed, tied up like a gift. It wouldn't be the worst thing Zane's ever done, and he might fuck his way to freedom, but it wouldn't be his clone.

"Please!" Zane finally burst out, one lone tear slipping down his cheek. "Please touch me, kiss me, I'll do anything, Please!"

As if those were the magic words, the clone practically collided with Zane. His lips were like static fire as they pressed deep and devouring against Zane's. The clone's hands roughly pulled down Zane's pants, exposing his cock to the cool prison air. Zane barely had time to recoil before the clone's hips were rolling up against his, hot and electric.

Zane wanted to say something, anything, but his mouth was occupied with kissing the life out of his clone. He wanted to grab the clone's hips, yank him close and grind their hips together. The handcuffs around his wrists were rough and he could already feel the sensitive skin there start to burn. The sharp pain there was almost like a trigger to his dick and Zane groaned hungrily into the clone's mouth with each twist of the cuffs on his wrist.

The clone's hands gripped Zane's hips so tight there would definitely be bruises later. He slammed their hips together, Zane's cock rubbing against the clone's fully clothed body. Sparks of electricity shot up Zane's body and he arched his back, pulling his mouth away from the clone as a long, hoarse groan tore through his throat.

Hot lips trailed down Zane's throat. The clone moved his arms until they were wrapped almost entirely around Zane's torso. Their hips rocked together in tandem, the clone's mouth latched onto Zane's collarbone. Zane wanted to touch so badly. He wanted to drag his fingers through the clone's static charged hair, wanted to wrap his arms around the clone's neck and hold him close, wanted to grab those hips and grind together until they both came.

"P-please!" Zane cried out, the handcuffs cutting into his wrists as he tugged on them even more.

The clone shifted his legs and slotted their dicks side-by-side. He moved his mouth up to that certain spot underneath of Zane's jaw and bit down _hard_.

Zane's entire vision went white as all his nerves lit up. He yanked on the handcuffs, arms and legs twitching through one of the best orgasms he's had. Zane tried not to think about how all his best orgasms were with his clone as his body was wracked with the aftershocks. Through it all, the clone sucked on Zane's pulse point, hardly caring for the whining cries from Zane.

"Stop, stop," Zane whined as his oversensitive dick rubbed against the clone's hip. "Too much."

The clone lifted off Zane's dick but kept his mouth on Zane's neck. His hands, instead of squeezing tightly around Zane's entire torso, had moved to Zane's back, gently rubbing up and down his spine. Zane let himself fall into the sleepy, post-sex haze. His wrists were throbbing and his consciousness was fading.

"Go home?" the clone said softly.

Zane offered a weak smile and low laugh. "Yeah, love, take me home."

The clone gently tucked Zane back into his pants, pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, and turned to the door. Zane, who was already tired from the kidnapping, minor torture, and now sex, closed his eyes and collapsed against the wall asleep.

Zane opened his eyes to brief gunfire and the sound of shouting. His clone stood in the doorway to the cell, digi-rifle in hand, firing into the hallway. When the gunfire stopped, there was just an open door and no one on the other side. The clone turned back to the cell, lifting a key and walking towards where Zane was still chained to the wall.

"Shouldn't you disappear?" Zane mumbled as the handcuffs came off his wrists.

The clone didn't answer but his cheeks were flushed a purple-pink. A sure sign that whatever the clone had done to keep himself around was probably illegal. The clone gathered up Zane in his arms, along with his guns and gear, and walked out of the prison cell like a goddamn hero.

Normally, Zane would protest being the damsel in distress in this scenario, but he was so tired and had missed his clone so much, he didn't mind.

When Zane woke up again, he was in a shitty hotel bed. His wrists and thigh had been wrapped up and he was wearing only a soft pair of pajama pants underneath a stack of blankets. Lying next to him was the clone. He looked almost entirely translucent, pale blue barely visible on the bedspread. If Zane didn't know any better, he'd say the clone looked sick.

As if sensing Zane, the clone opened his eyes.

"Hey, gorgeous," Zane whispered.

"Love," the clone whispered back.

"How long?"

"Days."

"You've been digistructed for days?"

The clone gave a weak nod and his blue hue went more pale. Zane shook his head and tried to sit up, looking around the hotel room for the digistructer.

"You need to rest," Zane said. "I'm fine now, go to sleep."

The clone pushed Zane back down on the bed. His hands were shaking. Zane wanted to protest but the clone's hand cupped Zane's cheek, thumb raising static over Zane's cheek.

"Scared me," the clone said. "Don't die?"

"I would never," Zane leaned up and kissed his clone.

The clone sank into the kiss, almost collapsing onto Zane's chest. They kissed, soft and warm and without hurry, until the clone faded entirely away, having stretched himself to the absolute end of his limit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for all the support of this fic! Without your comments I wouldn't be nearly as dedicated to this as l am.
> 
> I've been thinking about giving the clone an actual name, but like, I have no idea where to go with that. So if you have any ideas, just let me know :)

"Okay, let's try again," Zane sighed. He took a healthy sip of his beer and looked at his clone. "Repeat after me: you couldn't hit a cow's arse with a banjo."

The clone's face scrunched up in concentration. "...couldn't hit... with... banjo."

Zane sighed. "Closer, but not yet. Try a little slower, love."

"Love," the clone grinned.

"No, no, focus," Zane said quickly. "We're trying to get you to say full sentences now, remember?"

"Looove," the clone crooned and leaned over the table, blue eyes sparkling bright at Zane.

Zane sighed and almost dropped his head on the table in defeat. He'd been trying for weeks now to work with his clone on saying full sentences but the clone had a habit of getting distracted whenever Zane showed the barest hint of affection. It was sweet, in a way, how clearly the clone wore his emotions on his sleeve, how desperately he wanted Zane's affection and approval.

"Try again," Zane insisted.

The clone pulled back from the table and pursed his lips. He folded his arms and turned his head away from Zane. Great, now he was pouting.

Okay, new tactic. Zane reached over the table and cupped the clone's cheek, pulling him back to face Zane. The clone tried to keep a straight face, still radiating disapproval at his flirting being denied, but Zane could see the hint of a smile on his face.

"You say one entire sentence, no stumbling or pauses, and I'll make it worth your while."

To prove his point, Zane pulled the clone in for a deep kiss over the table. He kissed the clone until the clone started to relax and kiss back. Then he pulled back, sitting back in his seat, his fingers barely trailing along the clone's jaw.

"Try again."

The clone hummed and actually crawled onto the table. On his knees, the clone put his arms around Zane's neck, looking down at Zane with that determined glint in his eyes. Zane's hands dropped to the clone's thighs, squeezing those thick, firm legs. A brief spark of electricity zinged up his arms. The clone licked his lips, slowly and sensually, and bent down until they were face to face again.

"I want you to fuck me on this table until I dissolve," the clone growled into Zane's mouth.

Well, fuck. How could Zane say no when his clone asked so sweetly? Zane moved his hands down to the clone's ankles, shifting his legs until Zane was nestled between the clone's legs. He tipped his head up for a searing kiss, the clone's hands grabbing at Zane's hair. Zane stood up suddenly, yanking the clone's legs down until he fell hard onto the table, his head smacking with a flash of blue pixels.

The clone's hands pulled on Zane's hair hard, his legs wrapped around Zane in a vice grip. Zane pulled back from the clone, mouth swollen and numb.

"Tell me what you want," Zane said.

"Fuck me," the clone arched up into Zane. "Please!"

Part of Zane wanted to carry his clone to the bedroom and do this properly but the other part of him wanted to just fuck him right here on the kitchen table. The clone gave another, deep moan, and Zane's mind was made up for him. He didn't bother stripping off his clothes, just undid his belt and popped open the front of his pants. The clone, on the other hand, let his clothes literally melt off of his body, fading away like mist.

"Please," the clone begged.

Zane didn't bother easing in; he didn't have to. The clone was already wet and open for him and Zane slipped right in. He fell forward, head resting on the clone's chest, as his cock was engulfed with wet, electric heat.

"Oh, god, you feel so good," Zane said. "So _tight_ and hot and just for me."

"For you," the clone agreed breathlessly. "Only for you."

Something possessive surged up in Zane and he pulled out, watching his clone's face twist in confusion, before slamming back in.

"Mine," Zane growled, hot and damp against the clone's throat. "You were made from me and for me and you are _mine_."

The clone only whimpered and nodded, his hands grabbing the back of Zane's jacket like a lifeline.

Zane woke up in the middle of the night. It was a warm and muggy night on this planet and he could hear the insects chirping outside. Zane felt strange. He didn't gradually wake up from sleep so much as his brain simply powered back on. This usually happened when he was about to get ambushed or when someone was breaking into his room. Zane strained his ears but couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary - certainly nothing that would wake him up so suddenly.

He rolled over, ready to ask his clone if he was suspicious of anything, only to see his empty bed beside him.

Oh. That's what woke him up.

Wearily, Zane reached for the digistructer and pressed the button. His clone manifested on the bed next to Zane, wearing only a soft pair of pants. As soon as Zane wrapped his arms around the clone, curled up behind him, exhaustion swept over his entire body.

"Goodnight," he mumbled against his clone's back.

He was asleep before he could hear a response.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU KNOW THERE'S AN UPGRADE FOR THE CLONE CALLED DOPPLEBANGER
> 
> AND I'VE BEEN USING IT. I NEVER KNEW THE NAME. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT.

"Pandora, eh?" Zane looked down on the unassuming planet.

He'd heard stories of the planet - everyone in the six galaxies heard of Pandora. This dirty, nothing planet in the middle of the borderlands that held alien power, that drew in the biggest megacorporations and started the corporate wars. It was on Pandora that the Atlas company first gained notoriety, that Sirens first came to knowledge. It was through the Pandoran Vault that Hyperion took over as the alpha in the corporate wars before meeting their untimely end at the hands of Vault Hunters.

There were many legends surrounding Pandora, the vaults, and the sirens and Zane was _so excited _to learn them all. Speaking of sirens, his only companion on the transport ship was one. The legendary Tiger of Partali, Amara. Zane didn't get star struck, it just wasn't in his nature, but something about Amara had him feeling like a kid on Mercenary Day. Maybe it was her massive biceps or the glowing tattoos on her arm, or the fact that she was an actual superstar.

"Hopefully it's a challenge," Amara grinned out the window. "I've been looking for a fight."

"Oh, I'd pay to see that," Zane said. "No, actually, I'd sell people the opportunity to see it. What're you gonna do when we land?"

"Go hunting," Amara said easily. "Sirens are drawn to this planet. Perhaps these bandits won't run at the sight of me. What about you?"

"Call it... early retirement," Zane shrugged.

"Early?" Amara repeated skeptically.

"Are you saying I'm old?"

"For a hitman, yes. Why Pandora?"

"Corporations don't come to Pandora anymore. Atlas was destroyed there, as was Dahl and Hyperion. It's like a corporate graveyard. I'm as good as a ghost there, no need to watch my back. At least, not for anything really dangerous. Besides, it sounds exciting."

Amara laughed at that. "Why not travel together then? Helps to have an extra set of eyes."

"Oh, I've got that covered," Zane lifted up his clone digistructer.

"You have a... grenade?" Amara guessed.

"No, no no no no, way better!"

Zane pushed the button and, with a blue flash, his clone appeared beside him.

"Whoa!"

"Pretty good, right?" Zane grinned. He elbowed his clone lightly, "Go on, say hi. Just like we practiced."

"Hello," the clone said softly.

"No, like we practiced!"

The clone rolled his eyes but obligingly, stepped forward and leaned up against the window, looking down at Amara with the kind of charm only Zane Flynt himself (and thus his digi-clone) could make.

"Hey there," the clone said in his deep, digital voice.

The last time Zane heard that, he had just walked out of the shower and his clone was waiting for him on the bed. And, just like a damn trained skag, Zane's entire body flushed. The clone turned his head towards Zane and winked, tongue barely peeking out from his lips. Thankfully, Amara didn't notice Zane's red cheeks or tight pants, too caught up in the clone.

If Zane thought it was hard to get alone time while traveling with Amara, it was a thousand times worse when they literally doubled their numbers. Moze wasn't so bad, she was a soldier and understood the need for privacy while on a long campaign, but she had a habit of setting Iron Bear on watch and while Zane assumed he couldn't report to Moze, it felt too weird to do anything with him standing guard. Then there was FL4K, who not only didn't sleep, but possessed sentience and would easily sell out Zane in a heartbeat.

They trekked across Pandora for a few weeks together, following Amara's lead to whatever was calling her. Eventually, that led them to the Crimson Raiders, which lead them on a journey to fight the Calypso's, which finally (finally!) led Zane to a set of his own, personal quarters on a new cruiser ship called Sanctuary.

They were traveling to Promethea and had at least a few hours of downtime to waste and Zane immediately took advantage of it. He pushed past the other Vault Hunters, ignoring whatever the girls were telling FL4K (something about Ellie?) and went straight to his room. It wasn't much for now, big empty space with a table taking up one end and chest in one corner. But there was a bed and a locked door and, right now, that's all Zane needed.

He didn't even need to push the digistruct button, the clone just appeared in front of him, hands around Zane's face and pulling him in for a deep, devouring kiss.

"Oh, fuck, I missed you," Zane groaned, his fingers digging into the clone's hips. "Can't get a moment alone with this lot."

The clone laughed and pulled Zane closer. Together, they stumbled to the bed, not wanting to break apart for a moment. Zane pushed down his clone onto the mattress, straddling his lap and rolling his hips. The clone threw his head back and his hot, electric hands grabbed Zane's ass, pulling him closer even as his hips rose up to meet him. Zane buried his hands in the clone's hair, pulling his head back and exposing that long, gorgeous neck.

"Not gonna last," the clone gasped as Zane seals his lips over the clone's windpipe.

"Me neither," Zane responded. "Next time, though."

"Next time."

They came like that, grinding and rubbing on each other. Zane could feel his clone twitch beneath him, his hips becoming erratic as he tried to chase his pleasure. Seeing his clone's face blown out like that, eyes closed tight, biting on his bottom lip, sent Zane toppling over the edge. He shuddered through his own orgasm, bending down to kiss his clone's hot mouth.

Exhausted, Zane couldn't do much but throw off his clothes and wiggling beneath the blankets. He felt his clone shift around him, using Zane's discarded shirt to gently wipe the mess between his legs before curling up around him in the little bed.

"Need a bigger bed," Zane said.

The clone hummed in agreement.

"Maybe Promethea has one."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure: I haven't played with the other Vault Hunters nearly as much as Zane. Moze is a close second, but I don't quite have the voice figured out for her, or Amara or FL4K. I also don't know how much longer this fic is going to be??? It's been a great journey and god knows there needs to be more Zane content in this world.

Zane sat down with the rest of the new Vault Hunters at the table in the crew quarters. Amara brought dinner and, even though FL4K didn't need to eat, they sat down with everyone else. It was late aboard Sanctuary III and the ship was humming quietly in space. Almost all of the crew were sleeping as they made their way towards Athenas, leaving the Vault Hunters alone in the crew quarters.

"Well, bring him out!" Amara insisted as she pulled out the Dynasty Burgers.

Zane sighed and pressed the button on his digistructor. His clone appeared in a flash and sat down right next to Zane. He waved at the others, not nearly as shy as when he first met Amara.

"You're spoiling him with attention," Zane groaned. "He's never met anyone else before."

"Such a shame," Moze said around a mouthful of burger. "He's better than you some days."

"Excuse me?"

"Better," the clone said confidently.

"He doesn't run his mouth like you," FL4K added in.

"I am a fucking delight!" Zane protested. "Delight is one of my middle names, you know!"

"Before or after ferocity?" Amara asked.

Moze and FL4K laughed and Zane swore he heard his clone giggle beside him. "Oh, just shut up and eat your damn burgers."

* * *

"So... you and your clone?" Moze cornered Zane as they ran through the streets of Lectra City.

"Is this really the time?" Zane shot at Moze.

They were in the middle of fighting through the streets of Lectra City for a favor for Moxxi. FL4K was off hiding somewhere, the only sign they were close were the pets swarming the bandits, and Amara was deep in the thick of the fight, siren arms flashing. That left Zane and Moze to offer covering fire.

"I mean, you could bring him out and I'll ask him," Moze shrugged, throwing a handful of grenades.

"What do you want to know?" Zane asked with a heavy sigh, throwing down his shield and sending off Zoomer in a flash of lightning and explosions.

Moze dropped her mech into sentry mode and immediately turned to Zane with the biggest grin on her face. It was jarring to see such a bright smile on Moze's normally stone cold face. He'd only ever seen her smile at Amara.

"Are you really fucking him?" Moze asked.

"Straight to the point then?"

Moze shrugged and popped her bubble gum. "We've got a running bet between the three of us. Amara is suspicious but FL4K is convinced."

"And you?"

"I think your clone fucks you, not the other way around."

"Maybe you're both right."

Moze's grin, if possible, went wider. She reached out and snatched the digistructor from Zane's belt. Before he could grab it back, Moze was already pushing the button. Blue pixels flashed and the clone appeared between them. He had his gun raised, aiming for some of the bandits in the streets, but Moze jumped in front of him with a grin.

"Hey, hey!" Moze waved at the clone until he was looking at her. "Do you fuck Zane or does he fuck you?"

The clone looked down at Moze confused and then glanced over at Zane.

"No, Cece focus on me," Moze snapped her fingers in front of the clone. "Zane won't tell me, so I'm asking you."

The clone turned back to Moze and Zane could see the shock and surprise on his face. "Cece?"

"Yeah, now answer the question."

"Name?" the clone brightened slightly.

"Yes!" Moze looked agitated now and she chucked a grenade into the crowd of bandits who were trying to fight past Iron Bear. "God! Amara and I couldn't keep calling you 'the clone' so we started calling you Cece. So, are you fucking or what?"

The clone grinned. "Never kiss and tell."

"That's my boy!" Zane whooped. He jumped forward and pressed a quick kiss onto his clone's cheek. "Now, are you done interrogating him so we can move on?"

Zane didn't wait for Moze to answer before charging back into the fray, the tingle from his clone's cheek still on his lips.

* * *

The wall was firm and cold behind Zane and the clone was hot in front of him. There were hot fingers tugging at his hips, squeezing and pulling, and a warm thigh pushing between Zane's legs and grinding up. Zane wanted to gasp and moan, but his mouth was otherwise occupied by a very enthusiastic clone, intent on kissing the life out of him. Between the soft, slick slide of their lips and the insistent rolling of their hips, it hardly mattered to Zane that they were tucked into a semi-exposed hallway on Sanctuary III. He could feel the hum of the ship rumbling at his back, could hear the laughter from Moxxi's bar and even heard Marcus cussing out a customer.

Zane hoisted his leg up over the clone's hip, bringing them closer together. He wrapped his arms around the clone's neck, burying his fingers in the clone's hair and opening his mouth further to the clone's wandering tongue. The clone groaned into Zane's mouth, the rumble of it going straight to his dick. Zane rolled his hips up, trying to ease the pressure on his aching cock.

One of the clone's hands moved from Zane's hip and reached around to palm Zane's dick through his pants. The pressure was sweet pleasure and Zane let out a stuttering gasp. The clone chuckled and tightened his grip and Zane almost whined, his hips jerking forward. Not one to be outdone, Zane dragged a hand down until he felt the clone's hot cock, not phased by the lack of clothing between them, and he wrapped his fingers tight until the clone hissed.

"C'mon baby," Zane whispered as their lips brushed together.

"You first," the clone taunted.

"Oi! Zane!" Moze's voice echoed in the halls. "Amara was wondering if - OH MY FUCKING GOD."

Zane turned his head away from the clone and saw Moze in the hallway. Her eyes were wide and mouth dropped open. The clone squeezed on Zane's dick, taking the opportunity to bury his face into Zane's neck, mouthing hot kisses up Zane's throat, either unknowing or uncaring about Moze.

"YOU HAVE A FUCKING ROOM!" Moze shouted. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IT HERE?"

Zane grunted as the clone brutally rubbed him through his pants. "Ung! Couldn't - fuck - couldn't wait. Oh, god, do that again."

"Holy shit," Moze spun around in disbelief. "Holy shit, I can't believe it. Oh, my god. Just... fucking talk to Amara when you two are finished."

"Yeah, yeah," Zane said, eyes rolling back as the clone managed to wiggle his fingers through Zane's pants and fully wrap around his dick. "Oooooh, fuck!"

"But I was right!" Moze shouted as she left. "Cece _definitely_ fucks you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! The clone is named Cece! Like, C for clone only twice because Cece sounds more like a name than just, C.


End file.
